Fire Flower
|weapon/GW = Flame Pulse |damage/GW = Fire |range/GW = Short/Mid |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = Fire FlowerGW2.png |health/GW2 = 110 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Flame Pulse |damage/GW2 = Fire |range/GW2 = Short/Mid |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare }} Fire Flower is the Rare fire variant of the Sunflower from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Along with the Fire Cactus, Fire Pea, Fire Chomper, BBQ Corn, and Fire Rose, she is one of the six fire-based variants on the plants side. Origins The name may be a reference to the Fire Flower from the Mario series. Descriptions Stickerbook description Rumor has it that a Sunflower once went on a date with a Fire Pea... In-game description Fire Flower ignites Zombies, dealing fire damage over time. AI Health (GW2 only) *Easy: 66 *Normal: 88 *Hard: 110 *CRAAAAZY: 132 Primary weapon ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Flame Pulse is the primary weapon of Fire Flower; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 7 and the critical is 9. *The max DPS at close range is 61.3. *The base middle range damage per hit is 6 and the critical is 8. *The max DPS at middle range is 55.0. *The base long range damage per hit is 5 and the critical is 6. *The max DPS at long range is 42.5. *This weapon deals no splash damage. *This weapon has a fire effect; when damage is dealt the fire activates on the target dealing 5 damage a second for 4 seconds. *The ammo in a clip is 35. *The reload time is 2.4 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is low. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 The Fire Flower's primary weapon is the Flame Pulse. It deals slightly less damage than the Sun Pulse (6 to 8 impact and 7 to 9 critical) but compensates for this by dealing 4 fire damage over time every time she damages the enemy with her Flame Pulse. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades Flaming Reload ''Flaming reload provides a quick way to improve reload speed. Longer-Burning Petals Longer-burning petals create the ability to store extra ammo. Extra Hotness! Damage is enhanced by the hotness! Strategies The ability to ignite zombies and light them on fire has many uses, all may not be included below. The Flame Pulse deals seven to ten damage at mid range, and an additional twenty burn damage over four seconds after each hit. This this gives the Fire Flower a very high damage profile for a Sunflower, making the Fire Flower an ideal class if you are frequently forced into combat. The Fire Flower's afterburn ability can quite easily turn the tables in a one-on-one fight as the impact and burn damage can stack up an absurd amount of damage, allowing for more easier vanquishes. Most players do not think twice about engaging a Sunflower if they are healthy as Sunflowers are mostly considered as below-average in terms of strength and toughness. The Fire Flower, with proper skill can exploit this unwritten rule by using its above-average damage profile to score some extra vanquishes by taking enemies by surprise. Taking potshots at enemies by popping in and out of cover and moving erratically can compensate for the Fire Flower's below-average health of 100 (GW)/ 110 (GW2), and gives the Fire Flower a bigger presence in combat as enemies will be forced to choose between attacking it (and receiving a ton of burn damage) or ignoring it (and letting it continue attacking and harassing your teammates). Balancing changes ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Tactical Taco Party DLC * Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * February 2018 Patch * Gallery Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Fire Flower GW1.png|Fire Flower in-game Fire Flower Stickerbook1.png|Fire Flower in the Stickerbook Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Fire Flower GW2.png|Fire Flower in-game Trivia *The description is a double entendre, meaning it could be interpreted two ways. Either the Fire Pea and Sunflower are the biological parents of Fire Flower, or the aforementioned Sunflower was somehow set ablaze by the Fire Pea. *In ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, her eyes are now fully yellow instead of just the pupils being yellow. pl:Ognisty Słonecznik fr:Tournesol de Feu Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Healing plants Category:Sunflower variants Category:Fire plants Category:Rare plants Category:Fire variants Category:Rare variants